Little Things - On Purpose
by Hopeful Shipper
Summary: A one-shot for 20th Anniversary Jason saving Elizabeth in Jakes. Fluff piece. A Liason Family day.


Little Things \ On Purpose

**AN: Happy 20th Anniversary! Not exactly what I had in mind, but with how crazy RL has been this summer this is what I could finish. This is slightly AH. It's ****current GH with a couple of changes from around the return of Ryan. Mostly Fluff. Enjoy and don't forget to comment. Thanks.**

"Where is Jake?" Cameron asked.

Elizabeth sipped on her mug of coffee. "He's waiting at the door for Jason," she replied, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Is the house-hunting today?" he asked.

Elizabeth nodded, "It shouldn't take too long Jason only has a couple of places lined up."

"You sound excited," Cameron remarked.

"I guess Jake's enthusiasm is contagious," she replied.

"Is it Jake or Jason?" he teased.

"What about Jason?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow only to drop it.

"He always asks you to go with him and Jake," Cameron pointed out.

"Not always," Elizabeth refuted.

"Sure, you don't go all the time, but he does ask," he maintained.

"He invited you and Aiden too," she countered. Laura had already asked for a grandma day with Aiden, but that was neither here or there.

"A few times," Cameron acknowledged.

"He wants Jake to have family experiences," Elizabeth deflected.

"Right," he smirked.

"You can join us for lunch after you finish your hours today," she changed the subject.

"Actually, Joss and Trina invited me to hang out with them," Cameron met her with hopeful eyes.

"All right- keep your cell on," she agreed, "Check in with me ok?"

"Thanks, Mom," he smiled at her.

Elizabeth heard the door begin to open and made her way into the living room.

"Hi, Dad," Jake beamed.

"Hi," Jason replied as he steeping inside. He wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders while Jake returned the hug enthusiastically.

"Hey," Elizabeth smiled. The sight made her heart swell.

Jason returned her smile with a sheepish one of his own. "Do you have all your stuff?" he asked.

"Just let me finish my cup and we can get going," Elizabeth nodded.

* * *

Jake raced out, opened the backdoor, and hopped up in. His parents got in the front. Jason pulled them out of the space and down to the parking garage exit.

"So what did you think?" Jason asked.

"It was nice," Jake answered.

"But you are ready to see the next one, aren't you?" Elizabeth deduced.

Jake nodded.

The light turned red and Jason brought the SUV to a gentle stop.

She turned her head out towards the window while waiting for the light to change and saw the restaurant they stopped in front of.

Elizabeth pressed her lips together before eyeing Jason. "Do you remember what today...?"

Jason nodded before she could finish.

"Remember what?" Jake prompted.

"It's the anniversary of the first time your dad saved me," Elizabeth answered.

"In there- it used to be called Jake's," Jason motioned over to the building.

"Really?" Jake coaxed.

"I lived in one of the rooms they rented out," Jason added.

"Is that where I got my name?" Jake inquired.

His mother shook her head. She angled back to him. "I wanted to give you your father's initials," Elizabeth explained, "Jason Morgan- Jacob Martin."

"Why Martin for my middle name instead of Morgan for my last name?" Jake questioned.

Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat.

"We were trying to protect you," Jason began.

"From what?" Jake asked.

Jason met Jake's eyes through the rear-view mirror. "I work with some dangerous people," Jason stated.

"And stopped several bad men," Elizabeth added, grateful he had taken the lead on this conversation, "You know the Metro-court Hotel?"

Jake nodded.

"When I was pregnant with you, I went to a party there," Elizabeth described, "Gunman rushed in and took us all hostage."

"That sounds scary," Jake replied.

"It was. They were going to blow up the building, but your dad swooped in and saved both of us. He's brave like that," she praised.

"I've made some enemies. I didn't want them going after you or your mom," Jason explained.

"Why can't I have your last name now?" Jake inquired.

"You want to change your last name to mine?" Jason asked.

"We can do that if you want to," Elizabeth encouraged.

"You won't be upset?" Jake bit his cheek.

"No, Hun," she assured her son.

"It's your decision and we'll support you," Jason added.

They got to their destination and drove into the parking lot. Elizabeth's hand instinctively reached for the buckle. Jason's fingers brushed against her knuckles while moving to put the SUV into park. Was that a deliberate move on his part or just him controlling the vehicle? That was it he was just controlling the vehicle she convinced herself. Cameron's words from this morning must be messing with her head.

* * *

"Look at the window!" Jake exclaimed.

Jason and Elizabeth trailed him into the room.

"That is a nice view," Elizabeth enthused as she approached behind him, "Lights the room nicely."

"Is this my new condo?" Jason smiled at their reaction.

"Do you like it?" Elizabeth asked.

"This could be your room, Jake," Jason offered.

"All of my own?" Jake mused.

"You won't have to share anymore," Jason promised, "That is if you like it here." The condo had enough room for both his kids to have their own rooms.

Jake squealed, "I can put an art desk over here,"

"Do you have an easel?" Jason inquired.

"He has mine- I haven't painted in a few years," Elizabeth replied.

Jason frowned. He was going to have to do something about that.

They headed back downstairs.

"Hold on, there is one more thing," Jason excused himself before disappearing into an interior room.

He came back carrying a painted canvas.

Elizabeth gasped. "I can't believe you still have it," she murmured.

"What is this?" Jake asked.

"It's called The Wind," she answered.

Jake stared at the painting wide eye trying to take every color, every stroke in.

"Your mom painted that," Jason informed him.

Jake stole his eyes away to Elizabeth, "Very cool, Mom."

"Your dad used to take me out for rides on his motorcycle," she added.

"We can do that again if you'd like too," Jason offered.

She batted her eyes, "Oh…"

"I want to learn to ride one," Jake interjected.

"I'll have to take you out on it someday," Jason said.

"Can we, Mom?" Jake requested.

Elizabeth had to hold in a laugh. Jake was practically bouncing.

"We will talk about it later," she promised.

"I was hoping you could help me figure out where to hang it," Jason said.

"Can I see how it looks in my room?" Jake requested.

"Sure," Jason tipped his head.

Jake scurried back up the stairs leaving his parents alone.

"How long until your guys have it so you can move in?"

"We've already done upgrades on the buildings so really not that long," Jason said.

"You own both buildings," she licked her lips, "Smart."

"Well, the first one was with Sonny- this one I bought by myself," he explained.

"What is making you want to move?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's nothing really," Jason said, "Drew's back in the penthouse with Sam, the lease is up on the apartment."

"You're not a fan of the apartment," she scrunched up her nose playfully.

"It doesn't- I don't know," he sighed. "Carly found it for me and it's nice, but..."

"Feel like yours?" her eyes glance down at her shoes before looking back at him.

"There is no room for a pool table," Jason shrugged.

Elizabeth snickered. She leaned up against the doorframe. "It's not a home without your pool table," Elizabeth quipped.

His eyes locked with hers as a warm smile spread across his face. They stared at each other for a moment too long. One of them needed to move. It might as well be her. She stepped forward only to stumble. Jason rushed forward and caught her before she fell. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Steady, she lifted her face to his breathless. "Fine, thank you," Elizabeth answered.

He helped her settle on her feet.

She smoothed her blouse. "Jake are you ready for lunch?" Elizabeth called.

Jake came running back to them. "Where are we eating?" he asked.

Elizabeth shared a glance with Jason who agreed with a slight tip of his head. "I think we should do something special today."

* * *

Jason racked up the balls.

Jake watch dutifully as he held his cue at his side. It was a little big for him, but he'd grow into the game.

Jason placed the cue ball in position before rounding the table to his son. "Ready?'

Jake nodded and lifted his cue.

"You hold the front like this," Jason helped Jake position his hand for the front of the cue, "You let the cue slide through."

"Ok," Jake replied.

"Now straighten out," Jason instructed. He lifted the back of the cue and helped level it out. "All right, go for it."

Jake drew back the cue then pushed it forward hitting into the cue ball. It struck the other balls sending them careening all over the table in a clatter.

"Look, Mom!" Jake called.

Elizabeth cheered from her spot waiting at the table for their food.

The waiter brought the food. Jake and Jason ended the lesson and went to eat.

"I need to use the bathroom," Jake requested.

"It's over there," Jason pointed to it.

Jake got up and followed the signs.

Elizabeth caught Jason look up over her shoulder. She angled and saw someone following Jake. She recognized the man. "Milo? Jake has a guard?" Elizabeth demanded.

Jason's shoulders fell, "I was going to talk with you about it."

"I already let you upgrade the security system at the house," she interjected.

"I couldn't take any chances after you got the annulment," he returned.

Elizabeth inhaled.

"Everyone knows," Jason stated.

She swallowed. He was right Jake's paternity was out in the open now. They should have already had this conversation.

"We need to talk with him about this too," Elizabeth inhaled.

"It's only been Milo- they've met," he told her, "And so far, only when Jake's with me."

"Why? The times something has happened to him were on my watch," she replied.

"That's not fair," Jason placed his hand on top of hers on the table.

His eyes scanned her face before locking onto her own blue orbs. Her heart raced. Damn that man and his quiet intensity. He lifted his free hand to her cheek.

She lowered her eyelids. His features grew determined as he dove in and captured her lips with his. They allowed the tender kiss to linger but parted before Jake could return.

Elizabeth batted her eyes, "Did you just kiss me?"

"Yeah, I think I did," Jason admitted, "Are you ok with that?"

"Actually yeah," she nodded.

When Jake returned to the table his parents where still holding hands. He tilted his head, his brow furrowed. Jake couldn't quite know how to feel about that.

"Your potatoes are getting cold," Elizabeth prompted.

Jake slid back into his seat.

Neither of his parents moved their hands.

Jake picked up his fork and resumed eating. He looked his parents over, but they didn't notice. They did seem a lot happier today than they had in a while. He figured that if they were happy, then he was happy too.


End file.
